conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Seafaring National Party
}} The Seafaring National Party is a party in the Seafaring Confederation and currently the largest party in the House of Representatives. Its ideology mostly focuses on a form of nationalism in that it focuses on the promotion of the necessity of the existence of the Confederation. On economic matters that party tends to take a centre-right stance with government involvement with the economy as low as possible and only when necessary. On social issues it is considered centre-left, believing the government should not involve itself with the population as long as the rights of the individual are upheld and maintained. History Policies Economic policy The SNP prefers a form of laissez-faire capitalism with minimal governmental involvement, wherein the economic branch of the government functions as an advisoray rather than a governing organ. It does however believe in government involvement when economic intervention is necessary, e.g. when one of the member nations of the Confederation is threatened with bankrupcy, or when an economically or socially necessary institution threatens to economically collapse. The SNP believes in minimal and equal taxation, and has indeed implemented the taxation maximum of 30% of one's salary, and less than that if the taxation of 30% of one's salary would create a situation wherein an individual cannot properly function anymore in society. The SNP was the party to introduce the Seafaring Krone, which was relatively controversial at the time but has now been accepted as the official legal tender. Social policy The SNP strongly believes in equality before the law and was a leading party in the fight for same-sex marriage from the mid-1980s onwards, and was the leading party again when it was legalized in 2001. It believes in non-discrimination and freedom of religion. It strictly upholds the separation of church and state and the complete distinction between government and religion, which has caused its nickname "The Atheists' Party" amongst the religious party in parliament. Foreign policy The SNP believes in strict political and diplomatic ties with other nations with democratic governments and especially strong bonds with its neighbouring countries, the Netherlands, Germany, the Czech Republic, Poland, Denmark, Norway, the United Kingdom, Iceland and Ireland. It has historically also held strong ties with the countries around the East Sea and with Canada. The SNP believes in international cooperation without unnecessary invention of any nature, and protested the Greek bailout as carried out by the European Union. It has always been critical about joining the European Union, and was the leading force in keeping the Confederation out of the EU until this date. Defence policy The SNP believes in a strong defence force of mainly ground troops in Saxony and Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland and mainly navy troops in the other nations as well as the two mentioned nations' coasts. It promotes a purely defence military and heavily criticizes foreign intervention of domestic conflicts. It has however allowed and promoted participation in several peace-keeping missions. Health policy Since 1949 the SNP has been a major promotor of universal healthcare, finally implementing a system in 1956 which provides healthcare to all individuals within the jurisdiction of the Seafaring Confederation. Since the party's creation it has promoted and implemented government subsidies for hospitals and health organization and it has also set up and maintained one of the world's largest government health departments in 1934. Drug policy The SNP has followed the Dutch drug policy almost completely and has liberalized the usage of recreational drugs significantly with the help of a supermajority of the House of Representatives. It has however always believed in keeping hard drugs like e.g. cocaine and heroin illegal. Education policy The SNP is a staunch supporter of subsidizing all forms of education as long as they meet certain standards, and has set up many confederally run schools and school systems. It furthermore subsidizes national schools, state schools and private schools for as long as they meet the standards as set out by the Confederation, and has supported closing down schools that do not meet those criteria. The SNP supports providing education to everybody and pays most of the fares faced by students wanting to study in higher education. It has promoted and implemented the current system, wherein the government pays up to 87% of the education fares as well as provides up to $1245.44 per month for students facing financial problems. Jobs and welfare policy The SNP strongly opposes closing down any form of work-providing institutions if the institution is still useful and viable and if the closing down of said institution would constitute massive unemployment. It has also promoted spreading out smaller government departments across the entirety of the Confederation to create employment possibilities, which has resulted in that e.g. departments like the Agency for the Regulation of Education was relocated to Rom when the nation faced high unemployment rates, with the employees who were beforehand located in Hamburg that were not directly viable for the functioning of the agency were redistributed to other agencies and departments locally. The SNP believes that the government should not be held responsible for people's misuse of money. However, it also recognizes that some people are not able to get enough chances to earn enough money, e.g. through having children or having a disability. It has thus promoted and implemented a system where it financially supports mothers, students, disabled individuals, and many others. Environmental policy The SNP believes in the protection of the environment and of ecologically important areas, for which it has assigned various degrees of protections in coalitions with, amongst others, the Seafaring Green Party. It also believes in man-made climate change and works fervently in preventing carbon emission, a stance which has often angered the Corporate Party. With the Green Party, the SNP has also lobbied extensively for international cooperation on environmental issues. Justice and crime policy The SNP believes that the severity of the punishment should reflect the severity of the crime. This means that it believes that minor cases of shoplifting should be punished only by minimal fines, whilst physical abuse should be punished with longer prison sentences the more severe the crime was. In its manifesto it has set out the following stances on forms of crime: *''shoplifting'': fines ranging from kr.100 to kr.300,000 depending on the severity of the shoplifting crime; *''fraud'': ranging from a fine of at least kr.3,000,000 to a prison sentence of at most 10 years depending on the severity of the fraud and the economic and social impact the fraud has had; *''aggressive behaviour in public'': prison sentence from at least 2 months to a maximum of 2 years depending on the crime; *''physical and/or mental abuse'': prison sentence from at least 5 years to a maximum of 25 years depending on the severity of the physical abuse; *''sexual abuse'': life sentence; *''human trafficking'': life sentence; *''human trafficking in combination with sexual abuse'': life in solitary confinement; *''(human trafficking in combination with) rape'': death penalty; *''murder'': death penalty. European Union policy The SNP promotes cooperation with the European Union, but is opposed to joining the Union because of, amongst others, the criteria for joining that require the Confederation to abolish the death penalty and the requirement to take on the Euro as its currency. Organization The SNP is made up of several organizational groups, namely the First Member, the Council of Leaders, the Parliament and the Assembly. First Member The First Member is the official leader of the SNP, and is required by party convention not to be a member of any legislature. It makes decisions for the party based on the results of the advice of its members and is mostly a ceremonial role. The current First Member is Máighidh NicÉig from the Highlands. Council of Leaders The Council of Leaders is the advisory organ for the First Member and is elected by the Parliament. It is also the highest decision-making organ, setting out the policies to be voted on by the Parliament and by the Assembly if so requested. It has to have at least 9 members and at most 15. Parliament The Parliament is a 100-member body of party members that are not a member of a legislature that control the Council of Leaders and proposes policies on the request of the Assembly. It also has the power to make any one of the Council of Leaders resign. Assembly The Assembly consists of the rest of the party's members and elects the Parliament as well as proposes policies to the Parliament. Party factions Electoral performance 1800s When the SNP first participated in the confederal elections it got 3.3% of the party-list proportional representational vote, which gave it 12 seats in the House of Representatives. When it participated in the cumulative voting election 3 years later, it managed to get 9 seats, which brought it to a total of 21 seats in the House. This number steadily grew up until its 1800s peak in 1879, when it managed to get a total of 123 seats in the House - its second highest peak in the party's history. 1900s At the beginning of the 1900s the SNP managed to get a fair share of the vote, staying steadily at between 75 and 95 seats depending on the election outcome, and constantly staying one of the largest parties in the House. During the First World War, the SNP managed to get its third highest peak of the vote, obtaining 121 seats in the House in its bid to stay neutral. The SNP lost many of its seat after the 1929 Recession, albeit still holding a solid 67 of the seats. This changed with the rising of Nazism under Adolf Hitler in the mid-30s, where as a nationalistic response the share of the vote rose again so that the SNP secured 110 seats. With the Invasion of Saxony and Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland in 1940 it fled together with the majority of the political parties to Rockall, from where it remained the legislature of the remainder of the Confederation. Due to the take-over by Nazi Germany it got a massive surge in nationalistically motivated votes, which gave the party its all-time peak of 291 seats in the House, which is also the largest number of seats any party has ever obtained in the House of Representatives. After the Second World War this number declined again to around the 100, over the decades slowly moving down to between 70 and 90, which it has maintained throughout the remainder of the century. 2000s The trend of having between 70 and 90 seats has persisted into the 2000s as well, with so far always holding a steady 77 seats in the House. Current make-up ''Members National'' ''Members Ordinary'' The Seafaring National Party has 16 Members Ordinary out of the 360 Members Ordinary in the House of Representatives. Associated groups Category:Political parties of the Seafaring Confederation Category:Seafaring Confederation